Anata wa Hikari
Anata wa Hikari ''(あなたは光; You are the Light) is the single after the Idol Ranking Competition AS019. This is the next major single after Stand Up Sit Down. The songs in the single are written by Sora. It was released on 30.07.19 The total amount of sales added up to '''9'598'319' copies sold. Single Information |-|Type A= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Moichido Try *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Moichido Try Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Eien Tomorrow *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Eien Tomorrow Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Ima Happii *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Ima Happii Off Vocal |-|Type D= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Moichido Try *Eien Tomorrow *Ima Happii *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Moichido Try Off Vocal *Eien Tomorrow Off Vocal *Ima Happii Off Vocal Single Members 29 members. All; Kami 5 - WQuin Center; Choi Hyewon Center. Kami 5: , , , , Best Girls: , , , , Next Girls: , , , , , , , , Under Girls: , , , , , , , , , Combined Lines: , , , , All Row Placement Lyrics |-|English= - Character Parts= #ff6961|Ama}}/ / You are the Light #33c1b2|Asa}}/ / Are you under pressure? #312c77|Aok}}/ / Probably. #800080|Cho}}/ / Everyone's guiding Light #FFFF00|Hay}}/ Is there some extraordinary sparkle...? #312c77|Aok}}/ None at all, #33c1b2|Asa}}/ If your heart can shine #00008b|Aos}}/ You can become that guiding Light #BA55D3|Cho}}/ / Believe in your Heart #BA55D3|Cho}}/ / You are the Light #ff8ead|Kam}}/ / A shining smile #fff4ad|Shi}}/ / If that's not perfect #7625b6|Mas}}/ / You'll seem like a different person #BA55D3|Cho}}/ Sparkling? Shining? #7625b6|Mas}}/ A Dream's radiance? #23682C|Tak}}/ Not at all. #DE3163|Mat}}/ That dream like world, #caeffc|Aoy}}/ / You are the Light #00008b|Aos}}/ / The story began yet again, #ff6961|Ama}}/ / The same people, #caeffc|Aoy}}/ That radiant shine, #ff5384|Nak}}/ Chase after it, #6d33a5|Kas}}/ That chance, #800080|Cho}}/ / Grab it. Become it, everyone's Light #800080|Cho}}/ Give it a smile #00FFFF|Min}}/ If the two are together, #FFD700|Ich}}/ Then, it's become perfect. #BA55D3|Cho}}/ A shining smile #BA55D3|Cho}}/ / That is perfections' ingredients. #ff6961|Ama}}/ / Grab it, that shine. #BA55D3|Cho}}/ / Now, You are the Light. }} |-|Kanji= あなたは光 圧力はいる？ 多分ねえ みんなの道日の光 すごいの輝くはいる…？ じゃないは 心は光てるたら あの道日の光はできる 心と信じて あなたは光 輝くの笑顔 完璧じゃないたら 別にの人みんたいな 光てる？輝きてる？ 夢のきらめき？ ないよ。 夢見えたいの世界 現実じゃない 夢だけ あなたは光 物語はもう一度始まるんだ 同じの人たち 同じの気持ち？ 疑わしいすぎる 光てるの輝く 追いかけて あのチャンス つかめて なれる みんなの光 あなたは光 今輝く 笑顔して ２つはいる じゃあ、完璧になったわ 輝くの笑顔 あれは 完璧の成分 さあ、チャンスは目の前に つかめて あの輝く 今は あなたは光 |-|Romaji= Anata wa Hikari Atsuryoku wa iru? Tabun nee. Minna no michibi no Hikari Sugoi no kagayaku wa iru...? Janai wa, Kokoro wa hikateru tara Ano michibi no Hikari wa dekiru Kokoro to shinjite Anata wa Hikari Kagayaku no Egao Kanpeki janai tara Betsuni no hito mintai na Hikateru? Kagayaiteru? Yume no kirameki? Nai yo. Yume mietai no sekai, Genjutsu janai. Yume dake. Anata wa Hikari Monogatari wa mo ichido hajimarunda, Onaji no hitotachi, Onaji no kimochi? Utagawashii sugiru. Hikateru no kagayaku, Oikakete, Ano chansu, Tsukamete. Nareru, minna no Hikari Anata wa Hikari Ima Kagayaku Egao shite Futatsu wa iru, Jaa, kanpeki ni natta wa. Kagayaku no Egao Are wa kanpeki no seibun. Saa, chansu wa me no mae ni. Tsukamate, ano kagayaku. Ima wa, Anata wa Hikari. Trivia Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Anata wa Hikari Category:Music